


10am

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark, Electrocution, Execution, M/M, Prison, electric chair, okay, this is p fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard Way’s trial found him guilty of assassination of the president and the nineteen year old had been sentenced to the electric chair."</p><p>***</p><p>"Frank loved his job, he loved justice, he loved to finally restore the balance in the universe and make the criminals pay for what they did. He had been part of Way’s case from the start, it only seemed fair he was selected to press the button."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10am

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed pile of shit written on mobile
> 
> ***this is v factually inaccurate but it's kinda AUey and written for the emotions so I hope that's okay***

The news had been buzzing for months with talk of the president's death, and even more so with news on the shooter. Gerard Way’s trial found him guilty of assassination of the president and the nineteen year old been sentenced to the electric chair.  
There had been outcry, the public saying it was unfair, inhumane, but the judge had made his decision and that was final.  
Frank Iero arrived at the high security prison at the crack of dawn. Paparazzi lined the gates, snapping him as he pulled his hood up, though they probably didn't even know who he was.  
He signed in and walked to his office, getting his uniform out his locker and flicking on the small telly in the corner. He cringed as his face appeared on screen, pictures and videos of him arriving on the news, though not even the damn reporter seemed to know him. It didn't take long for the show to go back to a mind numbing report on the country's finances, and Frank took the opportunity to get himself a bagel.  
As he arrived back, the name ‘Gerard Way’ was on screen once again. He felt anticipation build in his stomach, in just a few hours he’d be bringing this psychopath to justice. Gerard Way seemed to be everything wrong with this generation, a red haired punk shooting someone because they didn't agree with his radical left wing bullshit. Especially when that someone was the person who made America great.  
Frank loved his job, he loved justice, he loved to finally restore the balance in the universe and make the criminals pay for what they did. He had been part of Way’s case from the start, and though yet to meet him in person, had overseen his treatment and dealt with paperwork, so it only seem fair he was selected to press the button. It gave him a buzz, this would be a defining part of his career, finally he would be able to give something back to his country, the president and his family.  
It wasn't long until he received a message, that the way family had arrived and barely moments later, the TV flashed back to Way.  
Frank watched as reporters mobbed a man, a woman and a young boy. He almost felt sorry that they had to be part of a family with such a criminal, but remembered they probably support him.  
“Come on, Mikey!” the father hissed, and the young boy, no older than 15 held up his middle fingers to the cameras and yelled ‘fuck you’ - of course censored for morning TV.  
“How do you feel, Mrs Way?”  
“Have you got anything to say?”  
The reporters bombarded her with questions, as she trailed behind slightly.  
“No comment” she muttered. “Actually yes” she said suddenly, changing her tone, her voice cracking “Gerard - my gorgeous son - is a good kid. You need to know that. He is nothing but sweet and kind to everyone he meets and what he did, he did as an act of selflessness. He isn't a cold blooded murderer, he is my beautiful boy and I love him unconditionally”  
Frank felt a pang in his chest as photos of Way with family appeared on screen. He told himself to stop, to not get attached to him, he wasn't going to let some mother’s whining change his views and promptly turned the television set off.

***

It was 9:30am when Frank received a message that Gerard had finished seeing his family and was waiting in his cell.  
Frank checked everything for a final time, before making his way down to the execution chamber.  
As he arrived, he was told one of the guards were getting Gerard from his cell. Frank looked across the buttons in front of him and through the glass at the electric chair in the center of the dim room. He shuddered, starting feel sick. He was about to take a human life. But he had to, that human had taken another human’s life, it was only fair, it was justice.  
With a creak, the door swang open and a red haired figure stepped in, cuffed, a guard directly behind him. Frank looked at him for a moment, feeling almost starstruck, he had only seen this guy in pictures before. He was shorter than expected, though taller than Frank - everyone was taller than Frank. His face was mostly shrouded by hair and his expression was unreadable. Frank couldn't help but stare. He had this air about him, this vibe, his presence was slightly intoxicating and wasn't even negative, the opposite of what Frank had expected.  
“Jesus christ, I’m like a dog on a lead” he muttered as a different officer took hold of his handcuffs. Frank looked up at the clock, 9:41, suddenly blank as to what to do.  
“Has Way been prepared?” he asked, receiving a nod from his supervisor.  
“Hey, call me Gerard” Gerard interrupted, suspiciously chill about the situation.  
“Okay, uh, Gerard” Frank trailed off.  
“Thanks!” he exclaimed “Sorry, just, wow, you actually did, uh, means a lot, thank you”  
“Y-you’re welcome” Frank replied, in disbelief.  
“Also can you move my hair out my face, it’d be nice to see you”  
“Okay”  
Frank reached up carefully and ran his hand along Gerard's hairline, tucking the brittle red strands behind his ears, revealing a pair of greeney hazel eyes looking down at him. He couldn't help but notice how those weren't the dead eyes of a criminal but alive and emotional, surprisingly energetic for someone about to die.  
“Thank you” Gerard smiled, before glancing sideways. “Holy shiii” he breathed, locking eyes on the electric chair.  
Suddenly, Frank couldn't do this, he couldn't bring himself to snuff out his life with the pull of a lever. But he couldn't not, it was the law, justice, this man had to die and Frank had to kill him.  
“Are you okay?” Frank asked.  
“I’ve been better”  
Frank thought for a moment.  
“Why did the ants dance on the jam jar?” he asked.  
Most of the people around scoffed, no idea what Frank was doing.  
“I-I don’t know” Gerard replied, intrigued.  
“The lid said ‘twist to open’”  
Gerard laughed, showing off tiny teeth and Frank smiled slightly as he watched.  
“What was that about?” he asked eventually.  
“I don’t know when you last laughed a-and I figured in the next” Frank glanced at the clock “11 minutes, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to either. And I wasn't okay with that”  
“Wow thank you. Fuck. That's so sweet- you’re so sweet”  
“Are you flirting with me?” Frank asked quickly.  
“Noo, I’m wearing a fucking diaper dude, of course not”  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Franks supervisor hissed suddenly “He’s a murderer - a psychopath - stop with the small talk”  
Frank just nodded as another officer opened the door and pulled Gerard in, snapping them both out their moment.  
“One minute please” Gerard cried, trying to grip the door with his foot “I’ll go in - just one sec”  
Frank watched as tears started flowing down the teenagers face, as he whispered profanities, being pulled in nonetheless, shaking and becoming malleable.  
“Oww! Ow! You’re hurting my wrists” he whined as he was pulled upright by his cuffs and another officer took hold.  
“Well now you know how it felt to be the country's president, as you murdered him” the officer muttered.  
“He was planning to deport all Muslims!! He was the next Hitler!! There’d be world war three if he were still alive!! Thousands -millions- would have died!! A-and I did it nicely, one minute he was alive, the next he was dead and he didn't even know what happened” he rambled.  
“Feels good doesn’t it” Franks supervisor whispered to him “Breaking down these cocky ass criminals, bringing justice to the world”  
Frank just nodded, dazed.  
“Come on, Iero” he smiled, walking into the chamber. Frank followed.  
Gerard became pliant as they strapped his feet and wrists to the wooden chair. Frank knew he was supposed to be helping, he planned on being the most hands on, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than watch in horror.  
“Guys! Guys!” Gerard called out “Can I listen to some music, please, music is my life, just anything, I don't care if it's shit, please”  
“I-I think headphones w-would interfere with the yeahh” Frank trailed off, truly wanting to help him somehow, he didn't know why but he owed it to him.  
“Fuck, o-okay, can you just play something even if it’s faint. Please” he begged.  
“I-I can’t our phones are in our lockers, I’m so sorry”  
“Fuck”  
“It’s not the same b-but could you not hum something, it’ll calm you too” Frank suggested.  
Gerard nodded and let out a melancholy hum, closing his eyes. Frank listened carefully, it seemed quite a simple tune, up a few notes, down a few, repeat. He could feel his heart pounding, he glanced at the clock, 9:55am. He didn't realise he was tapping on the arm of the chair, until Gerard started tapping too and he realised they synced. They were making music. Dark, twisted music.  
“Done?” an officer asked. Everyone nodded, double checking the straps and the electrodes. The officers filed out, Frank last. Silence fell over the room, their tapping on the chair and the chilling sound of Gerard’s humming cutting through it like a knife.  
“Come on Iero” his supervisor interrupted, holding the door open.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Frank murmured, and he stopped tapping and walked out.  
He took his spot in front of the controls and the godforsaken lever he had to pull in 2 minutes.  
He looked through the glass at Gerard, his finger still tapping on the chair, his chest rising and falling. His eyes were open again looking at frank, filled with emotion, and his mouth was a straight line, it looked like he was still humming.  
Frank looked back up at the clock.  
9:59.  
They stared at eachother, eyes locked. Frank knew he had to go through with it, otherwise he would lose his job, his reputation. And Gerard was dead anyway, if he didn't do it, someone else would. At least that’s what he told himself.  
He found himself tapping on his leg, the nervous habit, and suddenly he realised. He realised the beat, the tempo was the same as the tapping behind the glass.  
Frank couldn't do it. He told himself to man up, it was for the best. But he couldn't.  
Frank barely noticed the person behind began counting.  
10\. 9. 8.  
Frank saw Gerard's eyes widen, reading his lips, knowing he was counting down.  
“I’m sorry” Frank mouthed, again.  
6\. 5.  
Frank was in a daze, he couldn't take his eyes off the man in front of him. He rested his shaking hand on the lever, the cold shocking him slightly.  
3\. 2.  
1.

Frank froze.

Gerard braced for impact, and frowned slightly when nothing hit, his eyes still wide and terrified.

“Come on, Iero, burn the psycho!”

Frank only realised his impulsive anger had pulled the lever as he saw the hazel eyes roll back in their head. He watched in shock as Gerard’s lids clenched shut. The once rhythmic movements of his fingers became erratic, his hands seizing, yanking at the straps pinning them down. His head banged against the headboard as his body convulsed, trapped in seating position. Tremor after tremor ran through him and Frank just stood and watched.  
Suddenly a high pitched pained noise, a cross between a whine, scream and whimper, echoed through the chamber, making Frank sick to the stomach.  
He almost let out one the same.  
Was Gerard feeling this?  
He fucked up. He fucked up so bad.  
This was killing Gerard. He was killing Gerard. If an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, a life for a life leaves the world dead, and Frank knew he deserved to be next.  
Gerard’s mom was right.  
Frank fumbled at lever, praying it wasn’t too late to save him. Fuck his job. Fuck his reputation.  
Gerard Way didn't deserve to die.  
He barely realised the 15 seconds were up as he pulled the lever back up in desperation.  
Gerard slumped in the chair, eyes closed, body lifeless.  
“Good job, Iero” his superviser patted Frank on the back.  
Frank just stared.  
“Don’t worry about the noise he made, he was unconscious, it was just the spasms”  
Frank kept staring.  
He didn't need the coroner who came in 15 minutes later to tell them he had successfully killed Gerard Way, he already knew.  
He didn’t need Mikey Way screaming at him that afternoon, calling him a monster, he already knew.  
And he didn't need the dozens of pills in his stomach, 5 years later, to kill him, he had already died long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* I'm never what I like! I'm double sided! and I just can't hide, I kind of like it when I make you cry, cuz I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up inside!
> 
> but yea soz
> 
> follow on twitter plz @eventideiero


End file.
